


Nagisa Snaps

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Multi, Serial Killer!Nagisa, Yandere!Nagisa, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: During an argument, Mrs Shiota takes things too far, and Nagisa is never the same again. Now everybody is in danger, and nobody is safe from his bloodlust.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I wrote this back when the whole killer!Nagisa concept was quite popular. I started it before the manga had finished and people thought he might actually become an ~assassin~

"Have you cut your hair?" Nagisa's mom screamed in his face, going red with rage.

"O- only a little. I-It was getting hot in the summer." He whimpered. He didn't think his mother would notice that he chopped an inch or two off, he didn't think it was a big deal. But to his mother, it was. She grabbed a fistful of hair in her hands and dragged him closer to her.

"Is this really how you intend to treat your mother!?" She screeched, her face contorting into a mask of pure rage. She was livid. Nagisa felt his hands start to shake- He had to calm her down somehow! Even though he was strong enough as an assassin to easily defeat her, he was still felt he couldn't do anything, he was at her mercy.

"I'm sorry! It'll grow back! I'm sorry so please calm down." He whimpers, but his mother was relentless. She raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"You insolent little- "

"Mom, please! I have to got to school!" Nagisa cried. He didn't dodge her strikes though even though he could. He was frozen in fear. She hit him again and again, his face erupted in pain, his cheeks stung and his eyes watered.

"If you EVER disobey me again!" Hiromei yelled, giving Nagisa a final push with all her strength. It sent him hurtling back into the kitchen table. he tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. Nagisa hit the floor. Hard. There was a sickeningly loud _crack_ as his head collided with the ground. There was a moment of silence, Nagisa lay motionless on the floor. His mother realised she had gone too far.

"N- Nagisa?" She questioned, her anger replaced by fear. She knelled down next to his un-moving body, a streak of blood ran down his face, over his eyes. "Nagisa, honey? M-Mommy's sorry. So please get up"

He didn't move.

"Nagisa!" She screamed, hysterical tears running down his face. Slowly, Nagisa opened his eyes. But they were no longer wide and full of kindness, they were as deadly as blue flames. Something inside him had snapped.

"Get of me, you disgusting old hag." He said, his voice gruff and full of malice. Hiromei's eyes widened.

"W-What did you say to me?" She said, shocked. Nagisa just pushed her away harshly, and stood up, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of you always shouting. I think it's time I shut you up for good."

"What are you saying?" His mother cried, looking up at him- But the Nagisa she knew was no longer there, the boy who stood before her was a cold-blooded killer. Nagisa's bloodlust unleashed. Nagisa grinned, and picked up a knife.

"This is for all the times you hurt me, and controlled me, and tried to make yourself feel better about your own pathetic life by living through mine." He growled, his eyes widening with madness. He picked up a knife from the counter top, it glinted menacingly. With the blood running down his head into his eye, he was the picture of insanity.

"Nagisa, stop it!"

He raised the knife.

"Nagisa! No!"

He plungd the knife into her chest.

* * *

 _I'm going to be late!_ Nagisa thought, as he run to school in a panic. He'd argued with his mother this morning (He couldn't remember exactly what happened though) and lost track of time. On top of that, he had to bandage his head after she'd pushed him too hard. He was sure that she didn't mean to hurt him, her emotions just got a little out of control sometimes.

"Running late?" Somebody said. It was his old 'friend' from second year, the fat one with the freckles, stood next to him was the tall pointy looking one with glasses.

"It must suck having to walk all the way up the mountain to school, if you snooze you'll be late. But that's what you get for being so stupid to get into E class," The glasses one said. He pushed Nagisa harshly.

Nagisa frowned. "Please just get out the way," He said, looking down at the floor. The two bullies laughed.

"And what if we don't?" The fat one sneered. "What can a pathetic loser like you do about it anyway?"

That _thing_ inside Nagisa snapped again. He looked down, his eyes hidden by his hair. "So I'm the pathetic one?"

"W- what you tryna act tough?" The pointy one said, Nagisa grinned, then gave them both a look that sent a shiver down their spine. He took a step closer chuckling under his breath, his eyes once again held murders intent.

"You shouldn't of said that~ " he giggled. The two of them tried to run away, but Nagisa was faster. He grabbed Fatty, and slammed his head against the wall, hard enough to crack his skull. Pointy was next; Nagisa pulled a pencil out of his pocket, and slammed it through his eye-socket hard enough for it to go into his brain.

Both of them lay there, dead. the corner of Nagisa's mouth twitched up into a demonic smile. He chuckled under his breath, unable to help himself- They both just looked so funny lying there, with blood all over there faces. They were so stupid, acting tough then getting killed instantly.

Nagisa threw back his head and laughed loudly, his voice full of demonic delight. _Killing them was so easy!_

"Not so scary now, are you? hahahahaha!" He said, laughing at their bodies before skipping away.

* * *

"Nruhyuhyuhyu, your late, Nagisa." Koro-Sensei said, as he walked in.

"Sorry sir." Nagisa said, looking down. He had not only gotten in an argument with his mother, but those two from his old class had harassed him on his way to school and made him late. He felt really bad.

"Don't worry, Nagisa, it's only this once so I'll let you off." The teacher said, smiling. Nagisa was glad Koro-Sensei was so nice.

The rest of the day was normal- They did another experiment in science, and tried to assassinate their teacher a lot, but of course, it failed. Nagisa had the strangest feeling he was forgetting something, though.

At the end of the day, Nagisa bid farewell to his friends, and decided to go to the shop, to pick up some flowers for his mother, (Since they'd had a pretty bad argument this morning, he wanted to make up with her. He decided on blue roses, he thanked the vendor who smiled at him cheerfully.

"I'm sure they'll make any lady happy." The blond said, Nagisa smiled at him.

"Thank you very much!" The blunet grinned. He was in a better mood when he walked home, the bunch of flowers in his hand, along the way, he saw a couple sat on the bench kissing. _Ah, young love!_ He thought fondly. Then, he realised who it was- Karma and Okuda.

A cold feeling of jealousy curled up from the pit of his stomach. _No._ He dropped the flowers as he walked over to them, blood-lust shining in his eyes. Karma was _his._

For the third time that day, Nagisa _Snapped._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has a tea-party.

The atmosphere in the E class the next morning, was tense, to say the least. At homeroom, Koro-Sensei broke the news that two boys from the main school had been brutally murdered yesterday. They were two boys that Nagisa knew, and used to be friends with. They'd only ever bullied him since he transferred to E class though, but still, he didn't think they deserved to die like they had. Nobody did.

The entire class was in shock, nobody knew what to say. They were training to be assassins, Nagisa thought that he had the skills to become an assassain, but the fact was, he couldn't deal with one of the core concepts of assassination; Death. Nagisa knew he could never kill anybody, he could never raise his hand to take another persons life.

To make matters worse, both Karma and Okuda didn't come to class that morning, and a quick call home revealed that Okuda hadn't come home last night, neither had Karma. Nagisa was sick with worry, so were the rest of the class. But all they could do was sit in heavy silence as Koro-Sensei zipped around at Mach 20 to search for his missing pupils.

Karma _had_ to be okay, he couldn't of been killed, he just couldn't! Nagisa hadn't even had a chance to confess his feelings for him yet!

At lunchtime, the students were sent home early (They weren't in any condition to learn, anyway). Everyone wanted to go out and search for Okuda and Karma, but Koro-Sensei wouldn't allow them to go wandering around with a killer on the loose.

Nagisa walked home with a heavy heart, then opened the door to his house. As he did, his mind _snapped,_ again. Oh yeah. Why was he worried about Karma? He had completely forgotten, that Karma was just hanging out at Nagisa's house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Nagisa called out as he walked in, pulling his shoes off. Silence. There was no response. He walked into the kitchen, and smiled when he saw his mother, Okuda, and Karma sat around the kitchen table together, in the vase at the center, was the trampled blue roses Nagisa had bought the day before.

"You two have the whole class worried about you, I'd expect that from you, Karma, but being a bad girl and skipping class really isn't like you, Okuda." Nagisa said, with a small chuckle. He walked over his mother, she was sat slumped , propped up by the rope tying her to the chair. Her head hung down, there was dried blood on the seat underneath her.

"I had a really fun day at school, mom." Nagisa said, pulling her head up to look into her dead drooping eyes. He liked her better like this, she didn't shout at him, and she didn't hit him, or try to control him. He could finally be at peace around her. "I'll make dinner, tonight, so you can just go back to relaxing."

Next, he walked over to Okuda. She was in the same position as Hiromi, her black hair falling out of her braids, and her glasses smashed.

"Do you want a drink or anything, Okuda-san?" Nagisa asked. No reply.

"Okuda.. what did Koro-Sensei say to you about using your words? I know you're shy, but please, speak up a little so I know what you want."

Silence.

Nagisa felt a flash of anger. He grabbed Okuda's hair, and pulled her head back "Stop it with the shy act!" He hissed. "You think it will get Karma to notice you! He will never want you! Especially now you have no eyes!"

Bleeding empty eye-sockets bored into him. Nagisa dropped Okuda's hair, and smiled again.

"So if you need anything, just say, okay." The blunet said. He finally made his way over to the last person sat at the corpse dinner party; Karma.

"I can't believe you skipped school again to come out here." Nagisa said, tutting. Blank amber eyes stared back at him, the silence remained. "Here, this might help-."

The blunet undid the gag around Karma's mouth, throwing it to the side. The red head started gasping for breath, his eyes full of fear.

"There's no need to be so scared! Koro-Sensei's not going to be that mad at you for skipping a few lessons." Nagisa laughed, as Karma wriggled in the chair, struggling to get out of his binds. "It's not like you to get so worried over things like that. You look like you're about to hyperventilate."

"N- nagisa. Why? What have you done? why?" Karma said, his voice broken and hoarse. He looked at Okuda, then looked away again, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll get you a drink- " Nagisa said, going into the kitchen. "You like strawberry flavour the best, right?"

"Why, Nagisa, why?" Kamra repeated over and over again like a mantra, as the blunet came back with a drink for him, humming to himself. Nagisa put the drink to Karma's lips, reluctantly, the red-head drank it. He was so damn thirsty having been tied to this chair in a room with dead bodies for over 24 hours with nothing to drink. The Blunet stroked Karma's tear-stained cheek.

"Um.. there's something I want to tell you." Nagisa said, his heart racing. His azure eyes glistened, and a pink blush adorned his cheeks "I- I- " He couldn't say it! he wanted to confess to Karma, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He was such a coward! But he was so afraid that Karma would make fun of him if he did. "I- um- let's watch some TV!"

Nagisa ran off to bring the TV into the Kitchen. He was sad he couldn't confess, but was glad that at least he got to spend some time watching TV together with Karma. He pulled up a chair and sat next to him, blushing at the close proximity. Moments like this were special.

Karma stared ahead, the screen reflecting of his blank eyes. He felt frozen in place with fear, one wrong move and he'll be one of the dead bodies around Nagisa's table. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

Yesterday, Okuda had been upset about what some girls in her street had said to her, then out of nowhere, Nagisa had suddenly appeared with a pair of scissors, slashing Okuda's throat open. Karma had froze, just like that. And then, Nagisa went for him, hitting his head so hard against the floor he was knocked out.

When he woke up, he was tied to the chair, and Nagisa was in front of him, cutting Okuda's eyes out with a knife.

"She's not so pretty now, is she." He had said, grinning nastily. Karma had almost been sick.

The boy sat next to him wasn't his friend, it was an evil demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what is worse, using 'blunette' or spelling it inconsistently lol. Please review if you want to know how this story ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's kill count rises to eight

* * *

"What's wrong, Karma, aren't you hungry?" Nagisa sighed. He had made a big breakfast especially for his guest, but even when he tried to feed him, the red head was unresponsive. Karma didn't eat the food, he just looked at Nagisa with terrified Amber eyes. He was being unusually quiet as well, he had hardly said a word all night. "You must be sick. I guess you should take a day off school again- "

"N- No, wait!" Karma cried, snapping out of his blank look and thousand meter stare. "Let me go to school, Nagisa! Just let me out of here, please!"

He sounded so desperate, but the blunet knew better "Don't be silly. If you're clearly sick, so you need to stay home." He said, shaking his head. "I wont be at school long, then I'll come back and look after you, so just hang in there!"

Karma was breathing heavily now. He looked like he was having trouble speaking. He glanced around the room, at Hiromei, Okuda, then back to Nagisa. "If I stay another day in here, tied to this chair, with these dead bodies I'll _die_ you might as well just kill me now! You crazy psycho! I'll die! I'll- "

Nagisa cut Karma off, by tying the gag around his mouth again, he pouted. "You can be so mean sometimes, Karma," He tutted, before walking out, leaving Karma struggling in the chair

* * *

The atmosphere in the class was somber as Karma and Okuda were still missing. Everyone kept reassuring each other saying that no killer would ever be able to take on two trained assassins from E class (but if that was the case, then were were they?).

Nagisa rested his head in has hands, and stared blankly at the phone screen. _Please call me, Karma, please let me know you're alright._ He repeated over and over again like a desperate prayer. He hadn't seen Karma since the day before.. why hadn't he stayed with him? Maybe if he'd offered to hang out together, this never would of happened, Okuda and Karma would still be here.

The stress of everything gave Nagisa a headache, it made it hard to focus, he couldn't even remember what he last spoke about with Karma two days after school- The last time he had seen him. Why couldn't he remember?

Only half the class was in, because lots of families were keeping people off school because of the murders. For the first time ever, even Koro-Sensei didn't show up (He had been searching and Searching for Karma and Okuda, but even he couldn't find them). They didn't have any lessons to do, so Karasuma-Sensei just watched over them, trying to comfort a few of the girls, Kurahashi and Hara, who were crying.

After lunch time, they had to treck to the main school for a memorial service for the two D-class boys who were murdered. Nagisa's old friends, and old bullies. The entire student body and all the staff stood silently with their heads bowed, as the elderly principle gave a speech about what kind, caring, intelligent boys they were, with a bright future ahead of them (all lies, of course). The Chairman, Asano Gakuho, watched on from the side of the stage not saying a word. His eyes scanned the students as if the murderer was among them. (Nagisa was sure no middle schooler could ever do something so evil).

He hoped that he wouldn't have to go to a ceremony like this for Karma and Okuda.

* * *

After the ceremony, the students were allowed to go home, although it was advised that they didn't walk alone. Karasuma-Sensei offered to call cars for everyone, but Nagisa wanted to be alone. He wandered around the outside of the main building. It was mostly empty, because most people had to go home right away.

"Heh. I can't believe we had to sit there for _two hours_ just because those D class nobodies got themselves murdered." Seo Tomoya said. Nagisa hid close to the wall; Around the corner was the big five (Well, four of them since Asano wasn't there).

"hehehe tell me about it." Koyama snickered. " _They_ had a bright future? give me a break, they missed being thrown into E class by an inch."

"Yeah, just a couple of losers. I can't believe they wasted our time with this!" Araki scoffed. "I hope those E class scum who're missing don't turn up dead, I don't want to have to sit through another ceremony!"

Nagisa couldn't believe how callous they were being. It made him sick to his stomach that anyone could talk about the dead like that. His hands shook with anger when Araki mentioned Karma and Okuda.

"But you know, those two getting killed might not be such a bad thing." Seo said. "Sure, the ceremony would suck, but at least there'd be two less useless parasites in the world. Especially that Akabane bastard- Who needs a psycho like him around anyway? Or maybe he's the one who did it, he seems batshit crazy enough."

Nagisa _snapped._

He walked around the corner, with a smile on his face and killing-intent in his eyes. "I have to say, I don't really agree with what you're saying." He said. Seo, Araki, and Kyoma glared at him. Ren looked uncomfortable more than anything else.

"The hell you say to me, pipsqueak?" Seo growled "Do you know who I am? Try to mess with me, it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"Yeah! You really want to get your ass kicked that bad, E class?" Araki laughed

Nagisa just continued to walk over to them, unfazed by the threats. His eyes were like a vipers, and his smile was unfaltering.

"Y- you don't scare me! loser!" Seo yelled, as Nagisa's bloodlust became tangible. It was the last words he managed to utter, before Nagisa lept forward, two sharpened pencils in his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've mentioned before, but this story was originally written a few years ago. I just find it really interesting how differently the five virtuosos are portrayed in fics back then compared to know. They used to just be convenient bad guys, but I think a lot of writers now give them a lot more depth, even if it's usually to support Gakushuu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa goes for a lovely walk in the park and runs into Asano

_Two of the victims, Seo Tomoya and Teppei Araki died of brain hemorrhaging after what appears to be a sharpened pencil was shoved through their eye-sockets, killing them within a minute._

_Natsuhiko Koyama was suffered a blunt force trauma to the head, the likely cause of which was being thrown against the wall._

_The evidence suggests Ren Sakakibara was killed last, by drowning in the swimming pool. All four victims were killed within a relatively short amount of time-_

Asano's reading was cut short suddenly, as the computer screen suddenly went pitch black. He turned around angrily, coming face to face with his father who was holding the plug to the computer in his hand, and unimpressed look on his face.

"Plug that back in! I don't have time for your games." The student council president growled. He didn't look like his usual composed self- His complexion was pale, the usual dark circles under his eyes had intensified, his hair was disheveled, his hands were shaking.

"Hacking into the police data-base to read a report that hasn't yet been released to the public is a crime." The Chairman said in a deep monotone voice. His face was expressionless like a wax-work model.

"No! Killing people is a crime; And the police aren't doing anything to stop it, even though it's so _obvious_ who the culprit is." Asano was yelling now, he stood up suddenly, not noticing when the chair underneath him fell to the ground and cracked.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had evidence."

"I don't have evidence _yet_ but I will do. I _know_ who killed them. I'll get revenge for them." Asano said, storming off to the door, the Chairman grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"You will be expected to speak at the memorial tomorrow. You need to stay and write your speech."

"Get off me!"

"Acting like a brat throwing a tantrum wont solve anything."

"Just let me leave!" Asano yelled. The Chairman had never seen him so distraught, but he couldn't let him leave because it was clear to anyone the killer was targeting students at the school, specifically third year kids from the main building who had some sort of beef with E class. His son ticked every category so there was a good chance the slasher would want to kill him too and he couldn't let that happen. He ignored Asano's yelling and struggles and dragged him up to his room, pushing him in then locking the door.

The Chairman would deal with the bastard killing his students on his own.

* * *

Karma hurt all over. His head hurt were Nagisa had hit him and knocked him out when he first brought him here, and his body hurt from being stuck tied to a hard plastic chair for what felt like days (and probably was). The smell of blood and death was thick in the air. Manami and Hiromei were starting to rot.

He had to escape or die, that was the only options. He had secretly been filing away at the ropes on his hands while Nagisa was asleep or at school. It was slow arduous work since the spoon he was using was very blunt. His fingers were blistered and bleeding from hours of filing.

He didn't know why Nagisa had gone so crazy, but if he guessed, it was because of his abusive mother. Karma still felt a stab of guilt. Maybe if he had paid more attention to Nagisa earlier on he could of helped him before it had gotten to this point. But it was too late now, the Nagisa he knew and loved was gone and a blood-thirsty demon had replaced it.

The ropes finally snapped.

"Yes!" Karma hissed under his breath. he reached forward and grabbed the knife on the table with his newly freed hands and quickly uncut his ankles and torso. He gave one last lingering look and Okuda and whispered.

"I'm sorry." Then quickly got to his feet. A sudden pain ran through his ankle, Karma felt his leg cave underneath him, and he fell hard on the floor. He nearly blacked out from the pain. blinking away tears, he looked at his ankle. It was bruised and at an odd angle- Nagisa must of broke it when he first attacked him, and Karma hadn't noticed how bad it was because everything felt bad and he couldn't put pressure on his foot anyway.

His entire body was stiff from being tied up, he couldn't put pressure on his leg. But he still had to escape. Ignoring the pain, he crawled on his stomach as quick as he could through the house. He could tell by the orange light of the sun Nagisa would be home soon.

He crawled out of the kitchen to the corridor leaving a small trail of blood behind him. _It hurt, it hurt_. But the front door was in sight now, he could make it- He didn't have to die. After what felt like a painful eternity, Karma made it to the front door. He was drenched in sweat and breathing so hard that his lungs hurt. He reached up and pulled the door.

Locked, of course. Karma pulled out a paper-clip from his pocket with shaky hands, he willed himself to calm down but he couldn't. He could feel the thin strip of metal sliding in his sweaty fingers. Normally he could pick locks so easily. He put the paper-clip in the key hole, it fell out to the floor.

No!

He picked it up quickly, there wasn't much time left. He had never been this scared before. quickly, he jammed the paper-clip in the lock and started working, willing himself not to drop it again. Since when had he been such a nervous wreck?

"Please." He murmured under his breath. Then the door clicked. Karma's Amber eyes filled with hope. With a wide smile that was more relieved than happy, he pushed the door open.

His heart stopped.

There in front of him just outside the door, inches in front of him, stood Nagisa. The blunett boy looked at him, surprised.

"Karma, what are you doing?"

Karma's throat went dry and he couldn't speak. In a desperate attempt to escape, he dived forward past Nagisa, landing on the hard ground outside. He only managed to crawl a few paces before Nagisa swooped down on him, a hurt angry expression on his face.

"Karma, you were trying to leave me, weren't you?" The killer said, his eyes filling with a dark insanity. He grabbed the red head. "You've been very, very bad."

_Nagisa snapped._

* * *

A few hours later, Nagisa found himself sitting on the swings at the park, feeling a strange sense of hopelessness. He didn't want to go home were his mother was waiting for him. Karma and Okuda had been missing for days now, and the latest set of murders had left him feeling even more worried.

He couldn't believe the four supporting members of the big five had been killed all at once at school grounds. Even though the four of them could be jerks, who would do such a thing?

"You shouldn't be out this late, don't you know there's a killer on the loose?" A Voice said, Nagisa looked up to see the Student Council President Gakushu Asano.

"Sorry." Nagisa said sadly, and looked down. "But- you're a student too, aren't you? shouldn't you be careful as well."

"I think I have more of a chance of defending myself against a murderer than you do." Asano said, he seemed like he wanted to sound arrogant and scornful but his voice was so weary he just sounded tired. Nagisa shrugged, because of his size he was used to being seen as weak.

"Your clothes are torn." The Blunett commented dully, noticing the rip in Asano's jacket.

"Nicely observed." The student council president said. He had ripped it jumping out of his second floor window to get out of the house, but he wasn't going to tell this kid that.

"Sorry for your loss." Nagisa said quickly, realising. "Those four.. they were your friends, right."

Asano looked away, Nagisa realised he was actually really upset, which was strange to think about since the guy usually gave off and ice-prince aura.

"I've always treated my classmates like my undelrings. I was in charge, I used them, and they used me. I never spoke about anything personal, or spent time with them just for fun. it was always business. I associated with people for my own gains, not for friendship." He said, his voice was dull and life-less, his amethyst eyes were covered by his hair. "But those four were starting to be different.. I began to enjoy their company. Maybe they were the only real friends I've ever had."

Nagisa was lost for words. He couldn't help but think about Karma though- Will they find him alive, or will Nagisa be left as broken as Asano is now?

"That's why- " Asano growled suddenly, catching the bluenet's attention. "I'm going to kill the bastard who did this. I already know exactly who it is."

"Who?" Nagisa cried, Who was it? How did Asano know? Why hadn't he told the police?

"I'm going to kill him with this and make him suffer the way he made his victims suffer." The blonde said, he suddenly pulled out a sharp knife from his pocket. Nagisa jumped away instinctively, he could see a grief-ridden blood-lust in Asano's eyes and it was aimed right at him. Asano took a step forward towards Nagisa.

"W- Who?" The bluenet questioned again, he was scared now. Asano was unstable. The blond didn't reply and just kept advancing, until he had Nagisa backed up against the wall, the blunet's face inches from the blade. Asano leaned closer and hissed in Nagisa's ear.

"Karma Akabane." Before stepping back and re-pocketing the knife. Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief, before realising what the other had said.

"You're wrong! Karma's a good person." Nagisa yelled, instantly on the defensive. Karma had a reputation for violence, but he could _never_ do this. Asano scoffed, but it sounded grim and hollow.

"You're in E-class, so you're probably too slow to add up the facts." The blond sneered (but his eyes still looked in pain). "Akabane has a history of being violent towards students in the main school, especially those who have a disdainful attitude towards E class. Just like all the victims. On top of that, he conveniently vanished as soon as the murders started. He's the filthy lowlife that did this and I'm going to kill him for it."

"That's not true!" Nagisa cried, his voice edging on desperate. He Hated Karma being spoke about like that. It made him so upset and angry.

"Open your eyes, E-class! Akabane is nothing but a filthy murder! He's less than a beast! He's a subhuman!" Asano ranted, sparks of madness in his eyes.

_Nagisa snapped._

"That's not true." The Blunet said, but his voice wasn't scared any more it was cold, his eyes were like chips of ice. Asano stopped his tirade and looked at him.

"What? Does the truth piss you off- Ahhh!" he screamed as Nagisa dived forward and grabbed the knife from Asano's pocket, before he even had a chance to reaction, Nagisa had stabbed it into Asano's leg making him fall to the ground.

"I really don't like it that you talk about my friend that way, Karma can be a little troublesome (he tried to run away before and I got mad). But he isn't a killer." Nagisa said, watching as Asano tried to pull himself to his feet and stabbing him again before he had the chance . "It's wrong for you to always typecast people, you don't understand how much it can hurt; So I'm an idiot just because I'm in E-class? And Karma's a monster just because he's a delinquent. The real monster is you, Asano, but nobody notices because you hide behind the mask of the 'perfect student'."

"You! You're the killer!" Asano cried- Why hadn't he noticed until it was too late? He was weak with blood-loss now. Every time he tried to fight he just got stabbed.

"I think I should make it easier for people to see what you really are. I could carve some do some.. art on you" Nagisa said, licking the blood of the knife (It didn't taste as good as Karma's).

"Crazy E-Class Psycho!" The Blond shouted. He tried to attack Nagisa, lunging towards the smaller boy. Nagisa easily pushed him away back down onto the floor, Asano really wasn't so tough when he was covered in stab wounds. 

"Don't worry. I practiced on Karma before. I carved my name into him. And His name into me, see?" Nagisa said, smiling a killer's smile and rolling up his sleeve to reveal a bloody bandage with the words 'Karma Akabane' underneath.

"What have you done to him?" Asano whispered. Nagisa ignored him, and started his work.

* * *

Kayano was just walking back from the shops, her head filled with the horrible recent events, when she saw a horrifying sight;

Nagisa walking the street covered in blood, a dazed expression on his face.

"Nagisa!" She cried, running over, "Are you okay! Are you hurt!"

The Blunet just gave her a slow smile, and shrugged. "I'm okay, Kayano, I'm not hurt, calm down." he said to her. The greenette realised that it wasn't Nagisa's own blood that he was covered in. Her eyes honed in on the blood-stained knife in his hands.

"What have you done..?" She whispered.

"Oh, not much, Just went to the park." Nagisa said, looking casual and calm. But just behind his eyes there was insanity. "To cool down, since me and Karma had a fight."

"You and karma...?"

"Yeah, he's staying over at my place." the Blunet said with a crazy grin. The truth Suddenly dawned on Kayano. She felt her heart break inside as she realized that the boy she loved had done something very bad. She had to put a stop to this. But she loved him so she wanted to do it herself.

"Great." Kayano said, forcing a smile that looked real because she is an actress. "Do you mind if I come over to? I've been so lonely lately."

"Sure, of course." Nagisa said, and started walking back. "You, me Karma and Okuda will have a lot of fun together!"

Kayano walked along side him, the happy look on her face not giving away the despair she felt.

She had to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was re-reading this chapter to post it, I was thinking this was surprisingly dark for what was originally supposed to be just pure crack.


End file.
